Heck is an Understatement
by Writer'sMystery
Summary: Just when you think Gabriel's gone - he isn't. With nothing going on between heaven nor hell, Gabriel feels the need to de-age Sam and Dean. Guess who's stuck watching them? You guessed it! "Goshdarn idgits," Bobby mutters from somewhere far off... To make matters worst, Castiel comes along to help... and well.. .things get worst for wear.
1. Chapter 1

** Hell is an Understatement**

**A/N: It's been awhile since I've written fanfic so umm... yeah xD LOL It's a rocky start I know...bear with me :) **  
><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing, it belongs to Kripke.<strong>  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Just when you think Gabriel's gone - he isn't. With nothing going on between heaven nor hell, Gabriel feels the need to de-age Sam and Dean. Guess who's stuck watching them? You guessed it! "Goddamn idgits," Bobby mutters from somewhere far off...  
>AUish? Bobby is still alive and so is Gabe. :3<p>

** Chapter 1**

"Get off my back Sammy! I'm eating my damn pie," Dean says angrily, waving his hand at Sam as if that'll make him disappear.

Sam gives his bitchface #97 and puts his hands on his hips, "Dean, put the damn thing down and eat a real meal. Please? This really isn't good for your health. Bobby tell him!"

The boys crashed at Bobby's place for the meantime since heaven and hell were quiet and it felt nice to be with other family.

Bobby grumbles from the kitchen, "Don't drag me in your sissy fight."

"Hah!" Dean exclaims, shoving his face with pie as Sam shouts "Bobby!" in unison.

"Sam please stop telling me how to live my life, do I ever tell you not to eat crap rabbit food?" Dean asks and Sam glares back.

"It is NOT rabbit food! Don't you talk about my diet that way," Sam encounters.  
>"Not to mention your weird love for a peanut butter and banana sandwich..." Dean mutters.<br>"Oh my god - _you're_ one to talk!" The younger Winchester brother shouts.  
>"What the hell are you talking about?!" Dean exclaims.<br>"Three words. Busty Asian Beauties," Sam fires.  
>Dean stands up and glares, "Don't you <em>dare<em>! Porn is off limits! How the hell are you going to talk shit about my preferences?"  
>Sam scoffs, folding his arms across his chest, "OK, how about Baby? Oh? Did I strike a nerve?"<p>

"YOU BITCH!" Dean shouts, trying to swing at Sam.

Sam dodges, "JERK!"  
>They began bickering back and forth while Bobby was in the kitchen throwing the burnt pasta out the window for the stray dogs. He runs in to stop the fight after hearing a crash.<br>"HEY - " Bobby starts but gets cut off when within a span of five seconds, both brothers go from grown men to two five year olds.  
>Literally.<p>

"BO-O-OBBY! DEAN HIT ME!" Sam shouts as he began crying.  
>Dean immediately looks down at him, and wow it's been a long time since he looked down at him rather than up, "I did not!" he says defensively, "Sammy please don't cry. I'm sorry, ok?! Gosh."<br>"You suck Dean!" the younger Winchester says.  
>"I do not. <em>You<em> do," Dean says angrily, "Cry baby!"  
>Sam cries louder and Bobby looks smitten.<br>"Balls!" Bobby says.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry about how uncoordinated the whole chapters look. I swear I used breaks in between the dialogue and stuff but when I put it up on the web it all went to the side so I'll leave it the way it is... and disregard the new title and weird summary . THANK YOU TO ALL THE FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES! **

**Chapter 2**

"All right, think Singer... what could've done this?" Bobby mumbles to himself as he looked through the his piles of books, Dean at his right and Sam at his left. It took a lot of work but he got them to calm down and address the situation.

To which of course made Dean tease Sam hella more... which lead to another fight - which resulted in time out, then a truce between the brothers while Bobby looked for hex bags or anything out of the ordinary. He enlisted the boys to help by calling it a hex bag hunt and came up empty. So now, here he was looking through books.

"Bobby... Bobby," Dean starts as he pulls on Bobby's sleeves to catch his attention, "Bobby... I'm hungry."

Sighing, Bobby puts the books down and goes into the kitchen with the boys following suit.

"All right, what would you two like to eat for dinner?" Bobby asks.

Dean and Sam glance at each other before grinning and exclaiming, "PIZZA!"

Bobby shrugs and orders some pizza for dinner. The boys sat down at the kitchen table to eat for once.

"Can I have two slices Uncle Bobby?" Dean asks looking up at Bobby, his legs dangling above the floor.

"Me too!" The younger Winchester exclaims, "Me too!"

"You can have the second slice if you finish your first," Bobby says firmly.

Dean and Sam groan.

Sam's eyes light up with an idea, "Race ya?"

Dean grins wickedly, "You're going down Sammy."

Bobby rolls his eyes, "Hey, hey! I'm not dealing with any stomachaches, slow down."

The boys muffled their response as they stuffed their faces, causing the elder man to scoff in endearment. He wasn't going to lie, a part of him sure as hell missed this. He sighs as he realizes that the boys were gonna drive him crazy. Since when _didn't _they?

"All right it's bed time boys," Bobby calls out as he tries to get the Winchesters to brush their teeth.

"NO," Both boys shout as they bounced off the walls and on the bed.

"Get off the damn bed, Dean!" Bobby growls out.

The boys kept chanting 'no' on repeat and Bobby hears a solid crack in his back causing him to sigh and sit down on a chair, watching the boys cavort around. After a few seconds, his last nerve hits him on the head... literally.

Sam and Dean were playing around with a random ball they found when all of a sudden it hits Bobby in the head by accident.

"Shit," Dean says and Sam says, "Uh oh..."

"THAT'S IT. BED, NOW!" Bobby says in his best 'I'm in charge' tone. Both boys ran to their bedrooms, to seek refuge.

After getting the boys to brush their teeth, get changed, he tucks them in.

"All right, now go to sleep. None of that messing around, you got it? You don't want me to call one of the stray dogs in here do you?" Bobby threatens.

Both boys had wide, terrified eyes and shook their heads vigorously in unison.

"Good... well um... uh good night. We'll figure out what cursed you tomorrow morning," Bobby says as he attempts to close the door.

"Uncle Bobby?" Sam squeaks out, poor Sam lost his moosey manliness when he was turned back into a five year old.

"Yeah?" Bobby replies.

"Can you read us a bed time story?" Sam asks, his eyes filled with hope.

Sighing, Bobby turns back around and sits on the edge of Dean's bed so he can look at both Dean and Sam as he tells the tale.

"YAY!" Both boys exclaim.

"Well, whaddya wanna hear?" He asks the kids.

"Ooh, a story about Batman! He's awesome," Dean shouts.

"Noo. How about the Powerpuff Girls?" Sam exclaims, jumping in his spot on his bed.

"That's for girls," Dean groans.

"No it's not," Sam declares, pouting angrily as he folds his arms across his chest, "At least they have powers."

"You shut your mouth!" Dean spat.

"OK, I guess y'all don't want to hear the story..." Bobby says getting up.

"No!" The Winchesters say in unison.

"Then shut yer yap!" Bobby burst out, causing both the boys to jump startled then settle back down.

As Bobby sits back down he looks at the boys then fights back a smile, "This is not a tale about Batman.." Dean groans quietly as Sam giggles in victory, "and it's not about the Powerpuff Girls either." Sam's jaw drops as Dean grins over at him.

"No, this tale is about two brothers named Sam and Dean. They were all the family they had and one day an evil witch took away the younger brother, causing the older one to hunt down this witch. So the journey began... and on his journey to find his brother again, Dean comes across a house made of chocolates and other kinds of candy. This caught his attention since he hadn't eaten since he left. Mesmerized, he tries to eat it when he hears a cry from within. He investigates, to find Sam tied up with licorice rope. The witch nowhere to be found." Bobby continues.

"Sam didn't like licorice, he could barely stand the smell. Lucky for Sam, Dean did. So off the big brother went to rescue his little brother. Just as he rescued him, the witch pops up out of nowhere and tries to kill them both -" this caused the boys to gasp.

"Does she kill them?" Sam asks, scared.

"Don't worry Sammy, if a witch ever tried to touch you, I'll chop her head off," Dean says resolutely, causing Sam to relax slightly.

Bobby continues, "No Sam, she doesn't because Dean uses his knowledge and kills the witch."

"Yea!" Dean exclaims pumping his fists in the air, "Kicking ass and taking names!"

Bobby fights back a laugh but couldn't this time as he let go and burst out laughing, "That's right... and then the brothers went back home and lived with their uncle Bobby.."

"And Cas," Dean mentions as he yawns.

"Yeah, Cas too," Sam follows back, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

Bobby's eyes widen at the realization of who could help him with this problem but he softly says, "Yeah, Cas too and they all lived happy ever after in a big house made of chocolate."

The boys were sound asleep as Bobby silently made his way out - halfway out he turns back and kisses both boys on the forehead, checks the salt on the window and leaves to solve this de-aging curse.

"Ca- " Bobby began but was cut off by a sound of wings rustling and a familiar presence.

"I heard your prayer in your thoughts before you said it aloud," Castiel says as he looks at Bobby.

"You read my mind?" Bobby asks, raising an eyebrow.

"No, just the prayer," Cas says before looking at the Winchester's closed bedroom door, "What's going on?"

Bobby sighs, "They're de-aged."

"I'm sorry? Come again?" Cas asks, not sure if he heard right.

Rolling his eyes, he gestures the angel to follow him. Quietly and slowly, Bobby opens the door, revealing two children burrowed in sleep. Cas looks both of them over before both males stepped back out the room.

"They've been like this all day and I looked around the place. No hex bags or anything funky so that rules out a witch and a demon," Bobby says.

Castiel thinks for a moment before his eyes widen a fraction, "Gabriel."

Bobby looks at him, "That's impossible. He's dead."

"Since when have you ever heard of the trickster being dead? I mean we can barely stay dead." Cas says.

Bobby narrows his eyes at him, contemplating the possibility, "Ok, let's say he's alive and kickin'... how the hell do we summon him?"

[ Several moments later]

Castiel finishes the last line of the incantation to summon his brother and within a few minutes, Gabriel stood in front of Bobby and Cas in the Singer Salvage yard - trapped.

"Hey baby bro! Long time no see, eh?" He winks, "I suppose you want to ask why I turned our boys into well... boys."

"They are not 'ours'," Bobby sneers at the archangel.

Gabriel raises an eyebrow in amusement before looking at Cas, "Humans and their pronouns."

"Gabriel," Castiel says sternly, "Return the Winchesters back to their normal state, this is absurd. Stop playing games."

"Baby bro, I want to but... then I don't. So I won't," says the shorter man, grinning.

Cas sighs, "It's nice seeing you again, it truly is but... stop this. Please?"

Gabe hums as he thinks about it, "Tell you what Cassie... how about I do this instead?"

With a snap of fingers, Cas disappears from Bobby's line of vision. All of a sudden, there's a loud cry and Bobby looks down.

"NO!" Bobby shouts and Gabriel chuckles loudly. Bobby bends down immediately to uncover a four year old Castiel drowning in his trench coat.

"Gabriel I swear if you don't undo this I'll - " Bobby starts.

"You'll what? That's right, I don't think you can do much threatening.. to an archangel much less. Anyway, I've always got a lesson to my tricks... you should know by now Singer," Gabriel says.

Bobby frowns, "What the hell kind of lesson is this suppose to be?!"  
>Gabriel winks, "Learn to enjoy the little things."<p>

All of a sudden, it starts raining, putting out the ring of holy fire that trapped Gabriel. Gabriel is gone in the next second. Castiel starts crying as the rain starts pouring heavily.

Sighing Bobby looks down at him and Cas looks back up at him with big, bright watery blue eyes.

"Looks like I'm in for a hell of a ride," he mutters to himself.

Cas holds his tiny hands up, "Up."

Bobby sighs, "Fine, up we go."

Of course, mixing a baby Cas and kid Winchesters was going to prove to be harder than even Bobby thought.


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3**

After rushing inside, Bobby looks through the box of old clothes he pulled out earlier for Sam and Dean. The box was when Sam and Dean were younger and stayed at Bobby's on occasion, they put their clothes in the boxes back then - which incidentally came in handy now. Cas began sniffling and sneezing like crazy.  
>Bobby finally pulls out some clothes that might fit little four year old Cas, however, by this time Cas was starting to cry again.<p>

"All right, all right. Don't cry now, kid. Let's get you changed so you don't get pneumonia. Angel or not, you're being looked after like a human kid," Bobby says as he takes Castiel in the bathroom to change him and dry his hair.

"Well um... you can take the guest room, I'll be in the last room down the hall ok?" Bobby tells him. Castiel looks up at him with big, blue eyes. The clothes were a tiny bit loose on him so Bobby wrapped him up in the blankets and lets him get comfortable on the bed.

"Well um... good night," Bobby says as he turns to leave.

"Bobby?" Cas squeaks out.

Sighing Bobby turns around, "Yeah kid?"

Castiel pulls the blanket up to cover half of his face, "Nothing. Never mind."

"Kid, it's okay to tell me what's wrong," Bobby says.

"I don't want to bother you," Cas mumbles.

Bobby sits down on the edge of Cas's bed, "You're not bothering me, now what is it boy?"

"I- I'm scared," Cas says looking at Bobby.

"Of what?" Bobby asks, frowning.

"Being alone," Cas says quietly.

Bobby took one look at the four year old and his hardened look softened, "Hey, you're not alone kid. You've got me...and Dean and Sam. They're right across the hall from you, you know? So you don't have to worry about being alone at all. You've got us ok?"  
>Castiel nods slowly, still looking upset. What Bobby did next surprised Castiel and him both. He tucks Castiel in and kisses his forehead, "OK, now get some sleep. I've had about enough chick flick moments to last me a life time."<br>Castiel's lips twitch upwards a bit, "Goodnight Bobby."  
>"Goodnight Cas," he tells the fledgling as Castiel lays down.<p>

**SPNSPNSPN**

When morning came, Bobby was not prepared for the kids to wake up before he did. There was a loud crash and lots of screaming and crying that startled the elder man awake.

"GODDAMMIT!" He shouts as he rushes out of bed to see what happened.

He walks into the living room to see Dean hugging Cas like he was crushing him and he probably was for the boy was crying and then Sam was looking shocked, a fallen lamp on the floor beside him.

"What in hell's name happened?!" Bobby demands pulling Dean and Castiel apart.

"We saw Cas and got excited and then we kind of ran to hug him and... and I crashed into the table and the lamp hit Cas on the head and fell on the floor," Dean says, without skipping a beat.

Cas and Sam look at Dean with surprise.  
>Bobby growls frustrated, "All right Dean, you're on time out till I figure out how to reverse this de-aging spell."<p>

Dean's eyes widens, "What?! But that'll take FOREVER!"

Sam nods vigorously along with Cas, his mop of a hair bouncing as he does so.  
>"Forever is forever!" Sam shouts, eyes wide as well.<p>

Cas looks at Bobby, "Please sir, let him be. It's okay, I'm ok."

"I did it! I ran into the table and I'm sorry!" Sam blurts out of guilt.

Dean groans, "Sammy... don't you _ever _shut up?"

Bobby rolls his eyes, "Some things never change." He mumbles.

"All three of you, time out," Bobby suggests.

"No!" all three boys shout in unison.

"We're _sooo _sorry uncle Bobby, PLEASE," Sam begs.

Dean nods and goes overboard, "We beg of you!"

Cas opts for compromising, "I assure you this will not happen again! My word!"

Bobby folds his arms across his chest as he analyzes each boy's face... and that was when all three had the audacity to give him the puppy dog face. He crumbled within three seconds.  
>"FINE! But you get no dessert," he says angrily.<p>

"Aww..." Dean complains and Cas smacks him.

"Ow!" Dean says, glaring at the fledgling, "What was _that _for?"

"You should be appreciative... we got off easy," Cas explained.

"Says the angel who never tried dessert... and you speak too much big words for a four year old," he smirks as he looks down at Cas.

Cas narrows his eyes at him and stomps on his foot, making him howl. Sam sighs at them as Bobby shouts at them from the kitchen.  
>Somewhere in the kitchen Bobby mumbles, "My word, my ass."<p>

"We're never gonna be normal again," the young moose says as he plops down on the couch.

"Sure we will...hey Cas, what'd Gabe say anyway?" Dean says, sitting next to Sam on the couch, (he was a year older since he was the older of the two).

"He said, 'appreciate the little things'..." he says as he attempts to sit next to Dean - and failing. For he was too short to reach the couch.

"What's that s'ppose to mean?" Sam asks, his elbow propped on the armrest and his chin in his hand.

Dean merely shrugs looking at him while Castiel struggles to get on the couch.  
>"Dean..." Cas begins, "It seems I require assistance..."<p>

Dean finally looks in his direction and laughs, "Oh Cas... I'll help, hold on."

"This isn't funny Dean!" Cas says, turning red and folding his arms on his chest.

"Here we go," Dean says as he picks Cas up and puts him on the couch.

"Thank you Dean," the angel says. That was when Bobby called them in for breakfast. Of course Sam and Dean shot out of their seats and Cas tumbles along after them shouting, "Wait for me!" And of course Dean stops and waits for him.

** SPNSPNSPN**

"So I don't know how to de-age them, and I need your help!" Bobby shouts on the phone.

Bobby called up Rufus for help and now the two were arguing back and forth because clearly Rufus didn't have a potion for something so out of the ordinary. Meanwhile, the Winchesters and Cas were playing with Dean and Sam's old toy soldiers.

"POW-POW!" Dean shouts, shooting in Cas' direction.

"Dean!" Cas exclaims in his tiny voice.

Dean acts innocent and clueless when he answers, "What?"

"Stop shooting at me! I'm on your side," Cas says, a look of hurt on his face.

"Oh I'm sorry..." Dean says, then as soon as Cas goes back to moving his soldier around, Dean starts 'shooting' at his soldier again.

"DEAN," Castiel shouts.

Sam butts in, "Don't worry Cas! I've got you."

Dean's jaw drops and he gets mad so he grabs his toy impala and charges after them. The two younger ones screamed and make a run for it. The three run straight out of the house and into the backyard.  
>"Dean, stop! Why are you being so mean to me?!" Cas cries out as he and Sam keep on running. Too bad his short legs couldn't take him far. All of a sudden Cas trips and falls, scraping his knee on a broken shard of metal. Causing him to cry out in pain. As a fledgling, he was more prone to feel a little bit more of pain and hasn't learned to fly yet.<br>Dean and Sam's eyes widen in concern and fear.

"Cas!" Dean and Sam shout in unison, Dean's shout louder.

Both run like a bullet to his aid. Bobby hears the cry and looks out in time to see the boys and blood. He leaves the phone and goes running out to give them hell. After giving all three a long lecture, he tries to set a few ground rules.

1. No more running out unless you get Bobby's permission.

2. If you so much as break the time out rule, you can forget any kinds of sweets (including pie) to which of course, Dean was horrified

3. Also, stop jumping on the damn beds!  
>That being said, they were all banned from dessert for the week and from going outside all day. Cas may have healed himself, but Bobby sure as hell didn't want them to get hurt again.<p>

"All right boys, bed time," Bobby calls out after a long day.

"Do we have to?" Dean asks as he yawns.

Bobby scoffs, "Says the boy who's eyes are drooping already."

Dean grumbles something before they all went their separate ways. Bobby does the bedtime routine. He makes sure Dean and Sam get their story. Makes extra sure Castiel doesn't feel alone, then he heads off to his own bed with a small smile on his face and a heart that grew ten times its size. Not that he'd ever admit it of course.

** SPNSPNSPN**

Bobby woke up the next morning with an agenda. He needed to do some grocery shopping, not only that, he needed to hit up the bookstore. In case he could find a book that'd help him... deep down he knew that it wouldn't, however; he was at a loss. Bobby Singer doesn't do well with losses.  
>The elder man gets up earlier than the boys for once and goes to check up on them. As he opens the door to Castiel's room first, he finds the bed empty. His eyes widen and he starts to panic.<br>"Calm down Singer... he could be up and about..." Bobby tells himself as he looks around the house, not finding the angel. His last resort was the Winchester's room. He opens the door to finally find Castiel cuddled up next to Dean. Who happened to be holding onto Cas with a death like grip. Sam was on his own bed, sleeping soundfully. All three boys were sleeping peacefully. Bobby was stunned at first, but it slowly turns into a smirk.  
>Boy, was he gonna tease Dean about this for forever. Because, forever is forever ya'know?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"All right boys, get dressed. We're heading out," Bobby says, clapping his hands to gather the attention of the Winchesters and the angel.

All three little heads look up from where they were coloring.

"Where to?" Dean asks.

"Grocery shopping, we need food and I can't leave you here by yourselves, now c'mon," The elder man explained.

Cas frowns, "I'll have you know, I'm very capable of taking care of myself."

Dean and Sam explode in laughter at the statement and Castiel snaps his head in their direction to give a bitchface. Dean points at his face, "Hey now - stop letting Sam rub off on you."

Sam giggles and Cas continues glaring at the Winchesters.

Bobby rolls his eyes, "Seriously, we got some work to get done today. I can't have you rascals getting your grubby little hands everywhere in this house."

Bobby wasn't risking his truck or the impala, so the van it was. Cas and Sam piled in with no problem, Dean however, hated the van and refused to get in.

"Dammit Dean! Stop acting like a child and get in the damn car," Bobby shouts.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, I _am _a kid!" Dean shouts back, folding his arms across his chest.

"Dean please get in the car, I want food," Cas tries to plead with him.

Dean narrows his eyes at the angel and after much persuasion from both Sam and Cas, he finally relents and gets in the backseat with them. Bobby sighs in relief and gets in the driver's seat.

Once they arrived at the supermarket, he opens the door to let the boys out. They pile out and stretch. Cas stops at the doorway, looks down, bites his lip - then jumps.

He smiles to himself triumphantly when he lands on his feet and Dean grins at his angel. Bobby snorts as he closes the door and locks the car.

"Let's go in," Bobby says, ushering them inside.

Bobby decides to put Castiel in the seat of the cart and the four of them go around looking at veggies and fruits. Dean makes bored sounds while Bobby is looking at eggplants.

"Man, why can't we go and pick out some cereal?" Dean whines.

"Cause you're not capable of behaving yourself... and you'll get lost," Bobby as he puts a couple of eggplants in a plastic bag.

Dean silently gestures at Sam to stay behind Bobby as they move. Sam frowns and it takes a second for him to finally get it. He shakes his head furiously, his hair moving with him. He mouths, Dean no.

Dean mouths yes. Luckily for them, Cas was busy playing with a toy soldier he had in his hands and with Bobby's back turned to the Winchesters, Dean grabs Sam's hand and ditches.

When they were a few aisles away, Sam hisses at Dean, "Why'd you do that Dean?"  
>Dean rolls his eyes, "Quit being a baby Sammy. I want cereal... and pie."<p>

Sam sighs and then his eyes widen, "Can we get a banana and peanut butter sandwich too?!"

Dean grins, "Sure. Let's go!"

Meanwhile Bobby and Cas find themselves near the frozen section of the store and Cas spots frozen hamburger patties. His eyes widen.

"BOBBY!" Cas shouts, all but startling the elder man.

"What?" he asks.

"Can we please get burgers? Please, pretty, pretty please? With pickles on top?" Cas asks, pouting.

Bobby gives him a look before sighing, "Sure."

"Yay!" Castiel shouts happily, shoving his tiny hands in the air in joy.

"Yeah, yeah," Bobby mutters as he pushes the cart forward. Pretty soon, they come across a table full of pies and cakes.

"Hey Dean, I'll let you pick out a pie," Bobby says looking down at an apple pie carton and that was when it occurred to him, it's been quiet - _too _quiet. He immediately turns around to find not a single hair or hide of the Winchesters.

"Balls!" Bobby growls under his breath.

**SPNSPNSPN**

"Ooh Lucky Charms!" Dean says, looking up at the top shelf, he attempts to try his hardest to reach it - falling short.

He groans in annoyance, "Sammy, I need you to climb up on my shoulders and get the cereal."

"And then we can get the banana and peanut butter sammich?" Sam asks, eyes filled with hope.

Dean rolls his eyes, "Yes."

Sam grins, "Sure!"

With the some careful maneuvering, Sam was on Dean's shoulders and Dean was trying to get on his tippy toes at the same time having a death like grip on his little brother's feet to keep him from falling.

"Got it?" Dean asks after a few seconds, unable to look up.

"No," Sam grunts as he tries to reach out for the Lucky Charms, "Push me up higher."

"How?!" Dean says angrily as he tries to maintain his tight grip on Sam yet propel him higher to get the damn cereal.

Sam tries harder to reach it and he narrows his eyes and sticks out his tongue a bit as if that'll help him achieve his goal, "Almost got it..."

All of a sudden, his tiny fingers grasp the top, causing it to fall along with several other boxes - startling both boys.

"Got it!" He shouts.

"Fuck!" Dean shouts and immediately puts Sam down.

Dean picks up the Lucky Charms, "Run!" He tells a wide-eyed Sam and both boys make a run for it. To where? Who knows.

**SPNSPNSPN**

Bobby finally reaches the cereal aisle and his eyes narrow in suspicion at the fallen boxes on the ground.

"They must've been here..." He claims.

Cas starts crying, "I want to go home."

"Hey, hey! No crying, be a ma- er, angel about it Cas. We'll find them and be out of here in no time..." As soon as he said that, a loud crash is heard from a few aisles away and Bobby curses as he rushes Cas and his cart in that direction, knowing full well who could be the cause of _that _disaster.

Meanwhile, as Dean and Sam were making a run for it, they kept looking back and accidentally hit a pile of cans - and who the hell puts a pile of cans in the middle of the store?! - Luckily, they were both ok.

Bobby comes rushing out and stops by them to pull them back up and give them a fifteen minute lecture that has Castiel fidgeting and waiting in the shopping cart. It wasn't until all three boy's stomach growled that Bobby stopped lecturing them.

He sighs as he pinches the bridge of his nose, "All right, we're leaving. And no more of this bullshit, you got it?!"

Both Winchesters had the nerve to at least look down and pretend to look guilty while they apologize. After checking everything out, minus the Lucky Charms (like hell Bobby would let him have it after all that!), all four of them piled back in the car ready to go back home. In the car sat a stuffy red eyed Cas, a sad Sam with no banana and peanut butter sandwich, and an even sadder Dean who looked longingly at the supermarket doors.

He puts his hand on the window dramatically as Bobby drives off, "My Lucky Charms..." He says sadly, as if saying goodbye to a best friend.

After a few quiet minutes, Dean opens his mouth, "Play music, uncle Bobby!"

"No," Bobby grumbles, "Now shut up and stay shutted up till we get home."

"Shutted up isn't a word," Sam and Cas say in unison.

"_Please_? Pleasepleasepleaseplease," Dean repeats.

"Fine!" Bobby shouts, startling Dean to be quiet.

Dean grins in victory as Bobby turns on the radio, however the station plays Accidentally in Love by the Counting Crows and Dean groans, "Noo! Play Zeppelin!"  
>Bobby glances at the rearview at Dean then looks back at the road and turns the music up louder.<p>

Much to Dean's horror, Sam and Cas began singing along. He cries out dramatically as he covers his ears, "Oh the agony!"

Bobby smirks in triumph as he drives on.

**SPNSPNSPN**

Bobby was boiling the pasta as he read his books on how to undo de-aging curses. He's only tried two spells so far and it had absolute zero effect, except one of the feathers in a spell made Dean sneeze... but that was the most action the spells received.

Anyway as he mutters an ingredient to a spell he hadn't tried, he hears complete and utter silence and looks up to see three boys looking up at him.

"What's wrong?" he asks them.

"Can we help?" Cas asks.

"What?" Bobby asks bewildered.

"With the cooking," Dean clarifies, "Least we can do... after today."

The elder man raises an eyebrow but decides why not, so he assigns them each a task. Dean is to add the things Bobby already chopped up, Sam mixes the bowl of spices, and Cas helps to set the table. Bobby wouldn't lie, it felt almost too nice and homey - and it was perfect. Cas had to climb every chair to put the plastic bowls for each and everyone of them.

Bobby finally finishes cooking the pasta and serves it. All four of them get settled and start digging in.

"Anyone for ketchup?" Bobby asks.

"Me, me, me!" Sam, Dean and Cas shout in unison and Bobby goes to get the ketchup out of the fridge and adds a generous amount to everyone's bowl, including his own.

As he mixes his bowl, he looks up at them. Dean and Sam are arguing about the eggplant Bobby added because- gosh uncle Bobby, eggplant is _gross _- and so Sam takes the eggplants from his bowl and in return, hands over the bits of meat in his pasta to Dean's. Cas already made a mess, ketchup and sauce all over his face and some in his hair - what the hell Cas? - and he seems to be enjoying the carelessness as he stuffs his face full of the food.

"Dis is good Bobby," Dean says around a mouthful of food.

Bobby fights back a smile, "Glad you like it."

He clears his throat, not wanting the gushy feelings to get to him. After the whole mess and forcing the boys to help clean up, he gives them a bath and has them in PJ's in no time.

They pile up on the couch because for once, they want to hear a story somewhere other than in bed.

"...and so the angel came in to rescue Sam and Dean," Bobby continues.

"He was brave, right?" Cas asks, eagerly. All three of them were crowding Bobby's personal space as he tells the familiar story of two boys and an angel.

Bobby nods seriously, "That's right. And Sam and Dean thanked him by taking him out to get burgers, and they celebrated saving the day."

Sam yawns, "I love this story." He says smiling and cuddling next to Bobby.

Cas was on Bobby's lap and sleepily lays down on his chest, "I do too."

Dean was on Bobby's left and lets his head fall on him, "Thanks for puttin' up with us..." He trails off.

Bobby nods, "Sure thing boys, now time to go to be-"

Dean snores lightly and Bobby groans, "Oh c'mon!"

All three of them fell asleep on him and Bobby rolls his eyes, "Troublesome brats." He grumbles affectionately as he tries hard not to wake them up as he moves.

When it was pointless he just tried to watch TV with them on him. After awhile, he's knocked out cold along with the boys.

**SPNSPNSPN**

Around midnight, Bobby hears a noise and wakes up. He frowns as he realizes the boys are all over the place on the couch and on him. Cas was all over his lap, in a fetal position while Dean was on the end of the couch and half of his body was leaning on the edge and Sam was on the other end of the couch, sucking his thumb. Bobby groans as he gets up and hears a crack in his back.

"Son of a -" Bobby grumbles and finally puts the boys to bed.

As he goes back into the living room, he remembers the reason he woke up. He almost face palms himself as he grabs his gun and goes into the room where he hears the noise again - the kitchen. As soon as he enters the room, he sees a box of Lucky Charms and a sandwich on the table and a note.

He frowns as he picks up the note. It read:

_I think Dean-o's deserved this, dontchya? The gross banana and peanut butter sandwich is for gargantuan. _

_Give Cassie a kiss for me, and tell Sam to stop sucking his thumb. He's not a baby anymore... HAHAHA. Enjoying the little things yet? I see someone fell asleep on the couch with them. _

_- With love, _

_Your favorite archangel (Gabriel, in case you forget) _

Bobby flushes, embarrassed. He held onto the note and sat down on the chair. Since when'd Gabriel suddenly care about family and what really matters the most? He always hated playing by the rules, but for once in his life, he doesn't mind. Not for those boys in there sleeping. He'd never mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Tis the end of the story! Thanks to every follow, favorite and review! :D Now onwards to the story... **

**Chapter 5**

It was a hectic morning as usual with the Winchesters, Castiel, and the eldest Singer. Bobby has had about enough of the boys running around in filth so he decides to try to give them a bath... at the same time. Of course, this proves to be much more difficult than he previously thought.

"Bobby can we please have a movie day?!" Sam exclaims after their bath.

"Yeah! A comedy," Dean nods, agreeing.

"I've never watched this thing you call a movie... I'd love to watch it as well!" Cas exclaims brightly.

Bobby rolls his eyes, "Sure, why the hell not. I've got stacks of DVD's up near the TV. Y'all can get dressed and go pick a movie and no fighting or I'll pick a really boring one."

"Yay!" All three boys exclaim and rush out the bathroom in an orderly file to get dressed.

Bobby gets busy with ordering pizza and getting snacks ready as he hears the boys shouting as they got dressed. As Bobby got out the kitchen, armful with snacks - Dean and Sam come out their rooms all dressed and then follows a Cas who has his shirt not even over his head.

"Dean! Dean, I can't see!" Cas cries.

Dean whips around to see him and stifles his laugh, "Come here Cas, I'll fix it."

"Come _where_? Where are you?" Castiel asks as the panic in his voice rises.

Dean begins laughing along with Sam.

"Dean, I'm scared! This isn't funny!" Cas cries out, sounding like he was actually going to cry.

Dean put a step on it, "All right, all right. I'm just messing with you Cas, you look adorable like this." He says as he helps Cas properly pull the shirt over his head and into his arms.

"I fail to see the 'adorable' in being nearly blinded by a shirt. I hardly think it's nice to laugh at someone who is panicking too." Cas says looking teary eyed, pouting and folding his arms across his chest.

"We'll let you pick the movie!" Sam asks and Dean grins, "Yeah! You can pick the movie."

The baby angel's face lit up at the offer, "OK!"

Bobby ruffles his hair as he runs past him on the couch and to the movie stack. There, Cas began analyzing each movie title. Dean and Sam followed him afterwards as Bobby began eating some of the popcorn he popped.

"Hmm... what's _The Best of Me_?" Cas asks.

"Bobby... no," Dean says looking horrified.

The eldest man shot up clearing his throat, "How about I pick a movie? Go sit on the couch now."

"Bobby! Chick flicks? _Really_?" Dean asks, still trying to reel over it.

"Boy, I suggest you shut your mouth. Two words : Dr. Sexy." Bobby threatens and that immediately shut Dean back up, causing Sam to laugh and Cas to tilt his head in confusion at Dean. They all settle for _Frozen_.

"Let's face it Sammy.. you're Ana," Dean said between their singing.

"Then you're Elsa!" Sam shouts.  
>"I'm fond of the moose they call Sven," Castiel says.<p>

Dean bursts out laughing, "Cas would so be Kristoff."

"Are you insinuating your brother and I will get together?" Cas asks.

Dean's jaw drops as Sam laughs aloud.

"W-what? No!" Dean explodes.

"Noo, I think I like that. We'd be pretty cool. Moose and angel! Moose and angel!" Sam exclaims, trying to rile Dean up.

Dean only glares at his little brother, "How about you shut up?! It's gonna be moose and the couch for the next entire week!"

Sam's jaw drops as Bobby stifles a laugh and the doorbell rings, signalling the pizzaman.

"Bobby?" Cas asks the man as he puts the pizza box down on the coffee table. Dean and Sam dig in.

"Yeah kid?" Bobby answers.

"Why didn't the pizzaman slap your rear?" Cas asks earnestly, tilting his head in curiosity.

Dean and Sam choke on their pizza.

"CAS, NO!" Dean exclaims as Sam falls on his butt and starts a huge laughing fit.

Bobby was so surprised that he choked on his own spit, then he glares at Dean, "What the hell have you been showin' him Dean?!"

Dean groans, "One time! One time he discovers porn and it's suddenly _my _fault."

"My apologies Dean... I forgot we aren't suppose to talk about," Cas apologizes, pulling out his best puppy dog face.

Dean folds his arms across his chest, "Whatever Cas."

Cas looks genuinely hurt when all of a sudden there was a distant thunder, signalling a thunderstorm. The rain began pouring and the thunder sounded once more making the lights flicker and go out, causing all three boys to scream and clutch onto Bobby.

"Hey, hey! Get off me ya idgits!" Bobby yells. Sam was in his arms. Dean was hugging him from his side and Cas was clutching onto his left leg. He sighs as he realizes this'll be a difficult night when the idea hit him.

"OK, listen boys, I need to get candles, flashlights and the works. I need you to be brave okay? Just stay here while I go get them and I promise we can play forts." Bobby bribes.

"Forts? Yay!" Dean and Sam shout as the slowly get off Bobby. Cas still frightened, clutches onto Bobby's leg.

"I don't even kn-know what a fort is," Cas declares.

"Cas it's sooo cool! We'll show you!" Dean exclaims.

"Yeah!" Sam agrees not so helpfully.

Cas shakes his head viciously, "No."

Bobby sighs as he slowly picks him up, "OK, it's all right. You can stick with me while I get the supplies we need."

**SPNSPNSPN**

After they had all the candles lit and four flashlights (three mini ones for the boys) and one normal one for Bobby.

"A fort is a child's best friend. You can have battles and it'll always be your sanctuary..." Dean lectures Cas on the importance of a fort while they all help build one out of bedsheets instead of traditional couch pillows.

"I fail to see how this is a fort. It's a tent," Cas says when they're all done.

"Cas?" Dean says.

"Yes Dean?"

"Shut up."

"OK Dean."

After Bobby declares it's sturdiness and amount of comfort, he gives the go, making the boys climb in. Dean grabbed Cas's hand and drags him in.

"I CAN'T SEE! I CAN'T SEE," Cas shrieks.

Then Sam turns on his flashlight, giggling, "_Now _can you see?"

Cas sighs relieved and then jumps when another thunder resounds. Bobby joins the boys with Sam's tablet.

"One last movie before bedtime?" Bobby offers.

"Yes!" All three boys exclaim happily.

They began watching another movie and halfway through, they're knocked out. Bobby was on his way to join them when all of a sudden he remembers, kids need to sleep in beds. Not makeshift forts. He moves to grab Cas who was holding onto Dean.

As soon as Bobby tries to carry him, Cas's grip on Dean's shirt tightens, causing Dean to move a bit. Smirking Bobby lets go and Cas eases up on his grip. He tries to move Cas after a second and Cas's grip tightens all the same. Bobby couldn't fight the grin on his face.

"All right kid, you can stay there," he says softly and kisses each boys on the forehead feeling a warmth in his heart that has felt too cold for centuries. He wasn't going to admit it, but he was knocked out a few seconds later. All four were content as they ever could be.

**SPNSPNSPN**

Bobby woke up feeling like he was going to suffocate... and he might as well because Sam's hair was in his goddamn face and my god - the boy is so huge he's taking up all the space in the fort... wait a minute. Huge? Bobby shoots up.

They weren't deaged anymore.

THEY WEREN'T DEAGED ANYMORE!

Bobby was torn between running up and down in joy, or being sad. He opted for a middle, to torture them as best as possible after the hell they gave him as children.

He breathes a sigh of relief at seeing the grown men, but there's a certain joy in seeing Dean incredibly at peace with Cas in his arms. The boy hasn't looked like that in years - the two were always quite a pair together. Bobby smirks as he slowly sneaks out to grab Sam's tablet from the coffee table and takes a bunch of pictures of Dean and Cas, then of all three. He makes sure to send them to himself in case Sam tries to be smart. He then leaves to go make breakfast because it feels weird not to.

There he finds the arch angel.

"So I assume I learned your lesson?" Bobby asks.

"I just wanted you to let loose... you guys deserve it. My little bro too. You're welcome," Gabe says, smirking around his lollipop.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but... thanks.. for reminding me that the little things do matter. We needed something like this," Bobby says, that's when he lights a match on the floor, startling Gabriel. The holy fire entraps him.

Bobby grins evilly, "You really thought I'd let you get away with that?"

Gabriel opens his mouth to say something when they hear a noise.

"Looks like someone's waking up," Gabriel says grinning as he snaps his fingers and the kitchen sink explodes causing it to put out the fire, "I'll forget this little move you pulled on me. Tell Cassie I said hi." He winks. With that, the arch angel disappears.

Meanwhile, in the fort Sam wakes up first and realizes he's back to normal. He was so excited but when he looked to Dean and Cas to see them snuggled he let out a laugh, "Oh my god!"

Both men wake up and when Dean realizes whose neck he's burying his face in, he jumps back ten feet, taking the fort with him.

"Shit!" Dean exclaims, his face turning a bright red as he fights the bedsheets.

"WAY TO GO DEAN!" Sam shouts as they try to get out from the deflated fort.

"I CAN'T SEE!" Cas screams.

When all three finally get out of the fort, Dean runs into the bathroom.

"What? Did he not like snuggling with me?" Cas asks.

"It. Is. _Not_. Snuggling!" Dean shouts from the bathroom.

Sam laughs aloud, "Then what is it called?"

"...MAN CUDDLING, OK? Cas was upset, I was just comforting him!" Dean exclaimed through the bathroom door.

Cas frowns, "I wasn't upset. Dean, why are you hiding? There is no shame in this..."

"Cas?" Dean says.

"Yes Dean?" Cas replies.

"Shut up."

"Dean..." Cas starts when Sam and Bobby both laugh, hard.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Dean shouts.

After several hours, Dean stays put in the bathroom. Cas decides to pay Gabriel a visit while Sam smiles at the memories from the past few days. Bobby's been looking up a case all the while.

Sam pulls out his tablet and frowns when he sees his photo gallery open and he cracks up - his expression then turns to horrified because Bobby also took pictures of him as well and he looked well... gross.

"I see you've find the pictures," Bobby says smirking.

Sam looks up at him surprised then grins, "You do realize it's _my _tablet, I can delete them whenever."

"You do realize that I sent them to myself?" Bobby asks, grinning right back.

Sam shoots up in his chair, "You didn't."

"Oh I did," Bobby says, casually drinking his coffee by the kitchen doorway.

"What did you do?" Dean asks, frowning as he towels off his hair. While in the bathroom he figures he could be doing his morning routine.

Sam glares at Bobby as he hands Dean the tablet, "See for yourself."

Dean chokes on his spit when he sees the pictures of him and Cas. And if he lingered on them, well that was his business. Not theirs. He was battling emotions until he came across the pictures of Sam with them in it. He bursts out laughing.

"Sammy look! Your inner moose is showing," Dean grins evilly.

"At least I'm not cuddling Cas," Sam shoots and Dean's grin turns into a glare, "Oh I'm sorry... _'man-cuddling'_." Sam smirks and gets taken off guard when Dean growls and tackles him.

Bobby rolls his eyes and turns to go back to the kitchen mumbling, "Idgits."

**A/N: Aaannd tis the end! :D Sorry for the late update! School and work stuff... eugh. R&R? :] Much love xx  
><strong>


End file.
